The Change
by Ashabel
Summary: Harry Potter is attcked the summer before his fifth year. Oh and no it was not by a Dementor and he did not use magic agaisnt it. Harry is attacked by soemthing that will change who is totaly. That is inside and out. How will Harry deal with theses changes will he fight them, embrace them, accept them or just live with them. Set summer beyond fifth year and beyond. Dark Harry.
1. Attack!

**A/N: So this story may not be everyone's cup of tea, but I'm not forcing you to read it. Yes my grammar is not the best. I post unbeta checked chapters, then update when they come back from the beta for that story. All rights to respectful owners. Hope you enjoy.**

 **'Thoughts'**

It was dark and it was very late. His Uncle Vernon had refused to even let him in tonight. All because he was ten seconds later than Dudley. Oh of course their precious Duddy-Kins could do no wrong, but he Harry could never do right. Late in the night however Harry managed to sneak in through the Dursleys kitchen door. He had hidden a spare key in the garden for years. They put the key vanishing to his freakishness and punished him. But that was worth it all them years ago, it meant he wouldn't need to spend the night in the cold. Well as long as he got back out their before they awoke. Harry soon snuck into his room, and as quietly as he could packed his belongings.

Harry was done if Dumbledore and his friends where contempt to keep him here all summer, without a scrap of news or word for his removal he was going to throw a spanner in the works. Let them have fun trying to find him.

Harry was soon back on the streets, he went down a dark side street and was about to summon the Knight Bus when it lunged at him. Sinking it's fangs into his neck. Harry screamed out in pain but the creature would not let go. The pain soon became to much for Harry and he had blacked out.

It was as the dawn broke the darkness the next morning Harry awoke. But something felt different. His black hair was much longer. He got up feeling very groggy and weak, tell he stared down at his chest and let out a small scream. Two round perky breasts where now on his chest. He had no clue what had happened to him and no clue what to do. He then turned to Headwigs cage and the snow owl was dead. She must have died of fright. Tears welled up in Harry's eyes. She had been his one connection to magical world when he well now she was forced to return here. But she was now dead. It took him a while to even stop crying to think what to do now.

Harry had no clue what to do. He guessed he could try go to Grinngotts to get some gold out of his vault and spend the summer at the leaky cauldron. He reached around into his trunk and pulled out a mirror, he got if he ever had to shave one day. Well he probably wouldn't now. Well not tell this mess was resolved.

Harry looked into the mirror and to his shock a very feminine face looked back. Something that surprised him the hair, it was much less wild now. Harry's body had become even slimmer and curvier but it all suited Harry's body. He was trying not to think of him self as a girl.

It was soon he realised he no longer had his scar, had the attack also got rid of it. Also could that mean his connection to Voldemort was gone to. Another thought came to him, maybe Voldemort may think he's dead or run away hiding. If he can't tell that he was now looking like a she he may not have to fight the man anymore.

Harry knew that Headwig's remains could not be brought around with him, but behind him he noticed a patch of freshly dug earth. Harry decided he would need to bury the owl. The hole was very easy to dig, and he place her in the hole carefully. Kissing her head before hand. He covered the hole, but not before taking one final look at his snowy coloured friend. It was after this he put her cage buried in a skip near by, and summoned the Knight Bus.

The bus appeared with a loud bang!

"Welcome to the Knight Bus emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Marvin Smith and I will be your conductor this morning."

"Er yes hello I'd like to go to Diagon Alley please."

"Certainly miss that will be five sickles."

Harry handed over the money. Nearly saying something about him it being a girl, but thinking it may seem suspicious. The bus was deserted other than the drive different from Ernie from Harry's first trip on this bus and the conductor.

Within five minuets they had arrived. Marvin helped Harry off the bus with the trunk and the bus departed. With another bang!

Harry dragged his trunk into the Leakey Cauldron to find Tom the Land Lord at the bar.

"Er hello how much would it be to rent a room tell September the 1st?"

"For you young miss being a Hogwarts student are you?"

Harry nodded.

"Ten Galleons but that will include you breakfast and dinner."

Harry handed over the gold to Tom.

"If I may ask miss what is your name?"

"Katie, Katie Moon."

Harry said just saying a name that popped into his head.

"Very well Miss Moon you will be in room number ten. Would you like me to take your trunk up for you?" He handed her a key whilst saying all this.

Harry nodded.

"Very well miss moon, and he ambled off with Harry's or well now Katie's trunk."

Harry decided to make his way to Grinngotts. When he got their thankfully it was open and he was the first customer of the day.

"Er hello Mister Goblin."

"Yes young miss how can I be serving you today."

"Well you see it's hard to believe but I'm Harry Potter but I was attacked by something in the night. I will be willing to prove it in any way I can."

"Hmm a blood test can verify your facts. Come." He said and came down from beyond his podium. Harry followed him.

Harry soon found him self in a room.

"You must cut your palm with this knife. Do not worry it will heal as soon as we have the blood we need." The goblin explained. "You must drip some blood into this potion."

Harry nodded in understanding.

He cut him self surprisingly the knife did not hurt. He dripped some blood into a bowl.

The goblin put a sheet of parchment into the bowl. It came out dry but with scarlet words on it.

 **Harry Potter**

 **Gender: formally Male under the Amazoneta transformation. Note stage irevisrsable.**

 **Once contained a horcrux within scar. Now destroyed Amazona attack destroyed.**

 **Hire not now Heiress to the following family's.**

 **Potter**

 **Slytherin**

 **Peveral**

 **Black**

The goblin was reading it all to Harry who was now shocked.

"Er do you mean I'm stuck like this?" Harry asked slightly panicked.

"Sadly yes. I'm terribly sorry not even our finest goblin healers could save you from this. Within weeks any male desires you have will be gone and you will be fully female. It seems you where attacked by a Amazona they are from Brazil rain forest. I have no clue how one got to Britain. They are their so they don't attack men. They where cursed centuries ago to attack men. They have a need to feed on male DNA. But they curse the man to become a girl. Now do not threat you won't become one of them and go around attacking men." The goblin said at the alarmed look on Harry's face.

"Now It seems you were once a horcrux. I feel it was on the scar of yours. It seemed to have vanished has it not?"

Harry nodded.

"The attack has seemed to have destroyed that. So silver lining I guess. Noted if we discovered this we could have helped with that. It's very sad if you were brought to us within a few hours of the attack say two maximum we may have been able to reverse the curse. But alas it's not to be."

Harry was stunned by this he had no clue what he was to do. What about school.

"Ah you fear about school. Well I can deal with that it may be good to out out the story Harry Potter is dead. Do not threat do not threat you can keep all your vaults. Understand?"

Harry nodded.

"Very good. Now would you like to deal with your head master or would you like a representative of the bank to?"

"The latter please. Would you be able to."

"If you would like that?"

Harry nodded. "I'd like to go by Scarlet Peveral when I go back to school. Also if you can have it done I'd like to keep Care of Magical Creatures but swap into Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. Divination is proving to be most useless. I'm guessing il have to enter as a new student."

"Err yes I'm quiet sure you would. I probably your Head Master has been looking after your accounts for you so you would not know I'm you account manager. Do not threat he has not been able to access them tho. I am Sharptooth Miss Potter."

Harry blushed. "Er please call me Harr wait no Scarlet."

"Very well Scarlet I shall keep you informed of any developments."

"Thank you Sharptooth."

"Your quiet welcome oh and to save you always entering your trust vault." He pulled out a pouch. "This is directly linked to your trust vault and only you can open it. I had it ready for your first visit here but I was otherwise occupied that day, and one of my apprentices had to take you. But an apprentice can't be tasked with the hand over of one of theses only the account manager you understand?"

The formally Harry now names Scarlet nodded.

"Very good Miss Potter, well I shall show you back to the entrance hall."

Scarlet thanked the goblin and returned to the alley. She had decided if this was not able to be reserved she might as well get some clothes and other items to make her life more comfortable.

So along with getting books to study Arithmancy and Ancient Runes over the summer she got a book and teenage female hygiene and one on hair and make up. She knew it would happen eventually and was preparing for the inevitable. She explained to the shop assistant tho the less educational books where presents for her little sister. Not wanting the shop assistant to think her dirty. She knew certain products existed but had no clue on how to use them, but hopefully this book will help, along with maybe a spell or two.

She also bought a lot of new clothes and wondered why she never did this as Harry. She also bought some new shoes and other items. She felt strange buying this tho. She felt the more she bought the less of her old self remained. But Sharptooth said it was inevitable and rather fight it she thought she might as well accept it and be prepared. She hadn't noticed as much yet she was much more rational than Harry and ever been as well. Another thing it took her a while to notice, was she no longer wore glasses. She appeared to no longer have the need for them.

It was back in her room when she was sorting through her old and new stuff she realised something.

'I may have to be sorted again. What if the sorting hat knows, he won't tell the school but I don't think he'd let me choose this time around. But would that mean I'm going to end up in Slytherin.' She tried to not let it worry her. Later into that day to letters came.

One from Sharptooth saying Dumbledore had been I formed and he'd be contacting her soon. The other was from Dumbledore him self.

She soon directed her self to Dumbledore's letter.

 **Harry or shall I be saying Scarlet now, I am dreadfully sorry of what happened to you. Somehow I feel it is my fault. You of course can enter Hogwarts as a new student. We are going to put it about that Harry Potter is training. But we're not going to make a big scene about it. You may come to Hogwarts under your chosen name. I'd like to see you after your first fall day in my office. The password will be exploding bon bon. I will allow you to take the chosen OWLs you have picked but hope you are studying it well wherever you are. I am sure as who you are now, for the summer you are safe. With what the Goblins have told me your connection to Voldemort has been destroyed, which we can say is the only good from all of this. Lastly which I am sure you know you will need to be resorted. I think you'd prefer this however then letting the whole school know you used to be Harry Potter. Your new self has a pureblood name however, so I'm sure you will be fine when the hat sends you to where I think you already know to. It has told me many times it wishes it never let you chose. Guess the hat will be happy. I hope you are coping well, if you need anything please do not hesitate to contact me.**

 **I am yours most sincerely,**

 **Albus Percival Walfric Brian Dumbledore.**

She looked at the letter a mixture of emotions flooded her. One it was nice of him to finally contact her. Two to bad it was only after she was attacked. Three he was trying to make light of it but maybe in a way to make her feel not as bad. She was annoyed with Dumbledore but she weren't angry.

The rest of the summer soon passed and soon came September the first. Scarlet found her self a compartment. She managed to find her self very undisturbed

for the journey. She was in all honesty glad about this, at least this way she would not have to have Ron and Hermione worrying about her. She was hoping she wouldn't have to distance her self to much from them. But being where she felt she was going she'd have to play the part.

The train soon arrived at Hogwarts and she managed to get a carriage to her self. She didn't know how she managed this luck but was not wanting to question it.

As she entered the entrance hall McGongall caught sight of her.

"Ah yes you must be our new student Miss Peveral correct."

"Er yes Miss."

"Well to not throw off the first years were gonna sort you quickly before they enter so come with me."

Scarlet nodded.

The school fell quiet as McGongall began speaking.

"Now as rare as this is we have a new transfer student from Ilvermonry in America, will be joking fifth year." Scarlet having read up on the school decided this would be the best cover for her. "Scarlett Peveral if you'd place the hat on your head and sit on the stall." Luckily she did not see Ron or Hermione.

"Ah Mister Potter or shall I see Miss Potter now." That hat said in her ear.

'Lets just get this over with you know where you want to put me."

"That I do Miss Potter that I do. But know this although the connection to him has gone you have not lost your ability to communicate with the living version of your houses emblem." Before Scarlett could ask another question the hat yelled. "SLYTHERIN!"

The hat was taken off her head and the Slytherin table erupted into applause.

Scarlet saw Pansy Parkinson was gesturing for her to sit with her, and the mother Slytherin fifth year girls. She felt strange about it, but knew she needed to adjust to her new life still. She soon sat down at the Slytherin table next to Pansy Parkinson.

"Pansy Parkinson a pleasure to meet you."

"And you." Scarlet said shaking the girls out stretched hand.

Pansy then introduced her to Daphne Greengrass, Tracy Davies and Millicent Bulstrode. Scarlett of course knew all of them but only to name. The girls seemed very warm and welcoming what surprised Scarlett as theses girls where typically mean to people like Hermione and other Gryffindor's.

The first year sorting soon passed and a short toad like witch gave a very boring speech. Something about progress for progresses sake must be discourage. Seemed like the Ministry was interfering at Hogwarts. Hagrid was also missing but he must still be off on his mission. The Slytherin girls seemed pleased about this. Scarlet just played it as she had no idea what was going on, and had no clue why the girls where excited.

She was soon introduced to the Slytherin boys who where all very warm and welcoming. Some a bit flirty tho.

She had caught the eye of Snape once, it wasn't a look of hate but more an appraising look. Like he was yet to cast judgment on her. He may know the truth but suspected it was more than his job, nay his life worth to reveal the truth."

Daphne and the other girls apart from Pansy showed Scarlett the way to the Slytherin common room. She as Harry of course knew the way but Scarlet did not.

Pansy did not come as it turned out she was a prefect and had to escort the first years.

Snape gave some speech about Slytherin being a family and too all show a united front outside the common room. As well as any problems are to be settled within the common room, never outside the walls of the common room. Shockingly he actually smiled at Scarlet welcoming her. Then welcoming the first years. But he welcomed her by name. Probably because she was a so called transfer student.

She soon found her self in the Slytherin fifth years girls dormitory. Their was a pool like bath in the bath room. A three showers and a five toilets and sinks. Each girl had a bed a desk and chair, a book shelf , a lockable cabinet bed side table. They each had a chest of draws and a wardrobe. Then there was a large heater in the middle of the room. Each bed was black oak with green velvet hangings as well as a green canopy. The beds where also very soft with many cushions and pillows. The lighting was similar to the main common room with lights in a ball hanging by a chain. But there was also a very large window that looked out into the lake like the main common room and the same with the bathroom.

The girls sat around chatting for a while getting to know each other. Scarlet found they seemed to be okay once you got to know them. She also realised she never really made friends with many people other than Ron and Hermione but this would now change. She doubt she would be friends with those two again tho. Soon the girls got ready for bed tho. Scarlet into a a pair of black silk pyjamas. As soon as her head it the pillow she was out like a light.

 **A/N: Okay to start off this won't be Scarlet/Snape. Nor will she be paired with Tom. I don't know who she will be paired with yet it might even be a fem slash. Only time will,tell,as I have no full idea my self yet. Hope you enjoyed however, and will want this story to continue. :)**


	2. The ice queens?

**A/N: Apologies for awful grammar. Also for the delay this chapter took. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Diaclaimer: All rights to respectful owners.**

 **'Thought's'**

The next morning Scarlett wakes up at the same time as Pansy. "Oh morning Scarlett early riser as well." Scarlett nodded.

"Come let's use the bath pool." Scarlett followed her with her clothes and bath stuff as Pansy filled the bath.

They could talk louder in here.

"So you went to Ilvermorney whats it like?"

"Its good but not as good as Hogwarts."

"Is it true four statues sort you their and more than one can pick you?" Pansy asked.

Scarlett nodded. "I was a unique case all for reacted to me. I chose horned serpent. Tho the Hogwarts houses and Ilvermony houses don't cross over. They do say however when British student transfered former Slytherins are the most spread out and diverse in personality."

"Well yeah as we use our cunning to hide our true self." Pansy said.

After this the bath was soon filled and Pansy and Scarlett both got in. It was amazingly relaxing.

"Hey Scarlett scrub my back would you." Pansy said handing her a loofah

Scarlett nodded after this Pans returned the favour.

The other girls soon got up but decided to have showers. Scarlett and Pansy dried off and got ready for the day. Scarlett still found it a little strange wearing a skirt and tights let alone the Marry Jane's.

Soon the group of Slytherin girls met with the boys and they all headed up for breakfast.

It turned out when looking at their time tables Scarlett had the exact same time table as Daphne none of the other Slytherin fifth years where taking three options. Daphne was actually glad as she was the only Slytherin taking Aritmancy tell now. Other than that it was five Ravenclaws and a Mudblood Gryffindor. Scarlett playing the part wrinkled her nose at this. It seemed she passed some un-spoken test.

Most of the day past quickly. For some reason loads of boys flirted with he but she used a spell she learnt that gave them a chill where their man hope was and that scared a lot off. But they just kept on coming. She did give them a very cold and emotionless response each time eventually tho.

Soon Scarlett and Daphne where in Arithmancy. Granger was staring at Scarlett.

"Hey why's the Mudblood staring at you?" Scarlett just shrugged.

Soon class ended and Scarlett had Daphne show her to the Headmasters office two guys on the way had try flirting with the lair of them. To Daphne's surprise Scarlett used the same spell she does to freeze their bits.

"Well Scarlett I'd say if you knew my title you were trying to steal it."

"And what's the."

"Oh only the ice queen."

"Well every queen needs a princess."

"You say your the ice princess? Or by an extension mine?" Daphne said smirking

"Exploding bob bon." Scarlett said to the gargoyle. "No I'm saying your mine. Princess." Scarlett said smirking as it slid shut.

"Why that arrogant little... cutie." Daphne muttered then gasped at the last word. 'Yeah Astoria was marrying Draco but it couldnt mean she could just jump into a relationship with Scarlett could it?' She shook her head sadly like Scarlett would be interested in her. There was a reason she never said yes to any dates from guys she wasn't interested in them.

She slid down and sat waiting for Scarlett to return.

Scarlett knocked on the door and entered when she was asked to.

"Har I'm sorry Scarlett." He said noticing the anger about to cross then girls face.

She just nodded and did not sit not wanting this to be a long visit.

"Scarlett I'm dreadfully sorry for what happened to you."

"I'm not." She said plainly.

"Really how come?" The old man asked.

"I'm free of you and him. You could of told me what I was let me guess you would have me killed by him to destroy it? Well know the goblins could of removed it. I'm not gonna be hunted by the mad man now. I'm free to be a regular teenager. I'm gonna enjoy my life sir, I don't want want any part of this war house Peverall is neutral in all of this. Oh and tell Granger and Weasley to stay away from me if you told them who I am. They where Harry Potters friends not Scarlett Peveralls." She had said all of this very calmly.

"Scarlett my dear he has more Horcruxes. Also their still your friends I felt it my duty to tell them of you."

"As for him having more don't care. As for you telling them either wipe their memories, as well as anyone else you told apart from Sirius. Or I'll hire someone who will sir. Its within my rights as keeping my new self anonymous iv checked the law Sir and you can't stop this." Dumbledore just nodded and Scarlett thought for once he may do it.

"If that is what you wish dear."

"One last thing I'm not your dear that's just creepy sir!"

He nodded solemnly. "My apologises Miss Peveral." She nodded. She still

Had not yelled once but kept her voice calm.

"Tell them Harry is dead okay Sir."

He nodded knowing for once someone had him beat.

"Scarlett are you happy?"

"More happy then iv ever been sir."

"Then that's all that matters. You may leave." He smilled.

Scarlett thanked him and left.

When she had he rubbed his temples. He had a lot of work to do. As well as oblivating anyone then others told he obviously had ways of knowing. "Good luck Scarlett you will be great a great witch." The old man said smiling to himself.

Scarlett appeared in front of Daphne.

"The princess sitting before her queen how fitting." Scarlett teased offering Daphne a hand up.

"Shut it you il prove I'm the queen." Daphne said taking the hand all the same.

"I call you the Princess Daphne as their normally much cuter and prittyer ."

Daphne blushed. "Well er, thanks." She recovered her self. "If you wear a guy be very cold right now."

Scarlett laughed linking arms with Daphne. Causing her to turn away blushing. "Now is that any way to address your queen." Daphne giggled at this. If she was looking she would she Scarlett blushing as well.

"Arrogant bitch." Daphne said causing both girls to laugh. They then walked back to the common room arm in arm.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed sorry if this seemed like filler. So thoughts on Scarlett/Daphne. Please review :)**


	3. Confessions

**A/N: All rights respectful owners and apologies for my grammar. This chapter was intended to be short next one will be 2k words at least. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

The next mornin at breakfast had Scarlett in two moods too say the very least. Firstly the positive Weasley and Granger were not starting like they knew her secret. But Weasley oggled her as she walked in giggling with Daphne. The looks made her sick to her stomach. Luckily for her Draco offered to intervine when he found out. To which Scarlett gladly accepted.

The lessons that day passed quickly and she found she had much more focus and motivation then before. However her and Daphne became exceptionally close over the last twenty four hours. The comments passed between them seemed to carry more weight then she realised at first.

"Daph?" Scarlett asked as the pair walked behind everyone else.

"Yeah Princess?" Daphne teased causing Scarlett to blush.

"Can we have a private conversation?" She asked. If there was gonna be anything between them she would tell Daphne the truth.

"Sure." She linked arms with Scarlett and led her down a left corridor while the others continued on. Not noticing the pair disappearing. She led her to a small abandoned classroom and put up various privacy charms for them.

"So what is it you want to chat about." She asked smiling.

"Well I know it's sudden but um." Scarlett blushed.

Daphne blushed brighter than Scarlett. "Scarlett do you, I mean do you like me too?" The girl whispered.

"Too?" Scarlett asked to which Daphne nodded shyly.

"Yes Daphne I do I really do." Scarlett whispered and Daphne flung her arms around her.

"I'd never thought you'd like me. To be honest I thought you were like normal girls."

She chuckled. "I'm anything but normal."

"Oh how come?" She asked with curious glee.

" Promise to not tell?"

"I'd make an unbreakable vow to prove it." She said.

Scarlett shook her head. "No that's not needed. So you see I use to be Harry Potter."

"Wait what!" She yelled alarmed.

"You see over the summer I was attacked by something and im stuck like this forever. It's like an injury from Dark magic. But I don't care im happier then I ever been in my life. I know long have a connection to the Dark Lord. I'm free Daphne free to be normal. I don't need to save people anymore it's not expect of me. This war I will take what ever side you do. Even if it means joining him. Just please tell me you'll stay with me." Tears started too form in her eyes. Daphne instinctively pulled her into a hug.

"Yes I will stay with you. To be honest, Harry Potter would of been the only man I would date and had a huge crush on him tell I realised I liked girls. Oh and good news for you will be neutral in the war. It's obvious he's back despite no-one believing unwell a select few who oppose him. But oh one thing cutie."

Scarlett cheered up now and giggled. "What's that?"

"Your the ice princess." She said teasing whispering in her ear.

Scarlett giggled. "Fine my queen." Causing Daphne to blush.

They cuddles in silence for a while enjoying each others company. Tell the pair headed to dinner both with the emotionless masks returned.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed. :) Now I don't normally write smut I much prefer writing love, romance and friendship. But if you guys want one in this will give it a crack in a future chapter. Will post warnings before it begins in what chapter it's in if you guys want it.**


	4. Thank Merlin

**A/N: All rights to respectful owners :) Chapter currently not beta checked :)**

 **I know I promised a much longer chapter but I just could this go longer without rambling. But hope you enjoy :)**

Weeks had gone by since Scarlett and Daphne had confessed the feelings they shared to the other. The pair where alone cuddling in Daphne bed on top of the duvets when Daphne spoke. "Scar?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah Daph?"

"Well eventually my parents need to find out about us, Not that they would have an issue it just." She trailed off nervously.

"Go on Daph." Scarlett encouraged smiling sweetly.

Daphne smiled back. "Would you spend Christmas with me and my family?"

Scarlett smilled. "Daph I'd be honoured." Causing Daphne to embrace her tightly.

"So Scar feel like sharing a bed over Christmas." Daphne said slyly.

Scarlett face went bright red. "Aww your so adorable like that Scar."

No I'm not she pouted and huffed causing her hair to go blonde like Daphne's.

"Wait your a Metamorphosis?"

"A what?" Scarlett asked.

"It means you can change your appearance at will. this The first time you done it?"

Scarlett nodded. "Well other than the times free it back after embarrassing hair cuts."

" Oh that's just accidental magic. Wow we find out more about you every day Scar. Must say I am touched your mimicking me." She teased.

"I didn't do it ." She pouted.

"Yeah yeah Princess come on let's go get some lunch."

" Oh why yes my queen." Scarlett mocked. The two girls laughed and headed to lunch.

However on The way in they were accosted by one Ronald Weasley.

"Beat it Greengrass I want to speak to Scarlett."

"Shut up Weasel." Daphne snapped.

"Weasley Daphne not going any were so just say it on front of her." Scarlett said coldly.

"Fine!" He spat. "Scarlett this is your lucky day, me a proud and noble Gryffindor is going to date you a Slytherin." He said looking expectantly. "Oh but of course you can't be associated with slime like Greengrass if your going to be my wife someday."

Scarlett threw out a hand to hold Daphne back. "Your joking right Weasley I will never date you." She laughed coldly and the boy lunged for her. Quick as a flash Scarlett froze his balls with the spell Daphne taught her. He howed in pain off as fast as he could up the marble stair case.

"Can't believe that thing thought he had a chance with you Scar."

Scarlett laughed "I know right."

But this wasn't the last of Weasley attempts. It all seemed normal at first just Weasley and two of his friends came over to try taunt the Slytherin's but failed. Nobody however noticed him slipping something into Scarlett's Gilly water. It was about an hour later in the library it started to take effect.

It was like in Scarlett's ears. "You love Ronald Weasley."

"I don't!" She screamed in her. head.

"Just love him it's so simple."

"No!"

"But he's a Qudditch player strong handsome."

"Well"

"Yes that's right love him. You need him."

"Do I?"

"Yes you do you need him. You want him."

"I love him."

"That's right go to him, confess your love. Do anything to make him happy. Commit your self to him."

Scarlett got up her eyes had a glazed lifeless look to them.

"Scar?" Daphne questioned.

"Leave me alone I need to find Ron Weasley I love him."

"Scar how could you say that!" She looked close to tears.

"Easy Greengrass I love him!"

"Fine be that way." She snapped but cut her self off. She noticed the glazed look on Scarlet eyes.

"Scar I am sorry about this." And before Scarlett could react Daphne struck.

"Stupify!" And with that Scarlett collapsed to the floor. Thank fuck Madam Pince was not around. Daphne pulled a vial out from her robes.

"Thank Merlin for Pureblood customs." She tipped the vial down her throat.

"Enervate." Daphne said and Scarlett awoke with a gasp.

"Daph what happened?"

"Oh Scar!" She exclaimed and hugged her tight.

"I'm sorry Weasel dosed you with a love potion, and I had to stun you to get the antidote in you."

"Daph relax it's not your fault."

Scarlett hugged her tight. "Daph thank you, I love you and I only love you."

"Scar I love you to." And with that the pair shared their first real long drawn out kiss.

When they broke apart they both were blushing. They did settle down, and the pair soon beginning wanting vengeance.

"Let's go to Umbridge she will make it most unpleasant for him."

Scarlett agreed and packing up their belongings and headed to the office of the High Inquisitor. When they arrived Scarlett knocked.

A sweet voice called "Come in." And with that the pair entered.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed:) Please review if you can :)**


	5. Helping to Forget

**A/N: All rights to respectful owners sorry for how long this update took to come out. As well as sorry for my grammar. Hope you enjoy all the same :) - = line breaks**

* * *

Scarlett and Daphne entered the office of Professor Umbridge. "Ah Miss Peverell and Miss Greengrass. How may I help two fine students?"

Scarlett understood what Daphne was going to do and adopted a look of someone who was shaken.  
-

"You you see Professor a vile little Blood Traitor tried to rape Scarlett. He tried to drug her with a love potion.

This is a disgusting crime and he needs to made to suffer. Worse off all the love potion got into her system and if I had

not been there to save her, think what could of happend."  
-

You could see the cogs of how this would benefit the short witch being as the guilty party was an avid Dumbledore supporter.

A look of concern appeared on the short witches face. "Is this true Miss Peverall?"

"Yes ma'am" Scarlett said in a hurt and shaken voice.

"Not to worry my dear we shall see this nasty little boy punished."  
-

"Thank you ma'am." Scarlett said in the same tone as before.

"Not to worry dear now I suggest you head back to your common room with Miss Greengrass."

Scarlett nodded.

"Thank you Professor Umbridge." Daphne said.

"Not a problem my dear." The witch said.

After this the two girls left arm in arm Daphne taking care of Scarlett.  
-

 **Smut warning !**

As they where walking back Daphne got a brilliant idea. "Scar I understand if your too shaken for this but I got away to get your mind of it all."  
She took Scarlett hand and led her into a broom closet sealing the door with her wand.

"Now Scar I understand if your too shaken for this but." She was stopped speaking by a smiling Scarlett placing a finger on her lips. Daphne smiled back and pressed her body up-against that of Scarlett's own body  
both girls letting out a moan of longing as their lips met with the flickering sound of the lantern that dimly lit the cupboard the only other sound. Daphne tongue entered that mouth of Scarlett's mouth, her tongue  
dominating Scarlett's own. One of Daphne hand rubbing against Scarlett's chest. Scarlett's hands cupping Daphne butt and back. her right on the butt and the left on the back holding her close. Scarlett let out a huge moan as Daphne squeezed gently Scarlett's left firm breast and her other free Hand worked its way into Scarlett's skirt. pushing her self closer against Scarlett and Scarlett pulled her as close as she could.

Both girls let out a huge moan of pleasure. Daphne hands worked her way into Scarlett own underwear as she rubbed gently against Scarlett's tight vagina and Scarlett sagged slightly at the pleasure she was experiencing thanks to Daphne. Scarlett not wanting to be selfish worked her free hand into Daphne own underwear and was trying to use the same technique Daphne was using on her. Daphne was enjoying it and her louder moans showed that for a fact. The girls kissing and pleasuring each other in other ways got much more intense tell both of them burst in orgasm at the same time and sagged to the floor smiling.

 **Smut End !  
-**

"Wow." was all Scarlett could say.

"Wow indeed." Was Daphne response.

"Daph thanks for that."

"Hey not a problem babe thought you might need something to get your mind off it. Hope you didn't mind me jumping you like that. Also its not like just you enjoyed that." Daphne said the last part with a smirk.

"Of course not babe. Also I am glad you liked it as much as I did."

"Tho despite how much I'd love to spend all night like this Scar we should really get back."

"I agree Daph."

Daphne quickly used cleansing charms on the both of them to hold them from how sweaty they had gotten, tell they could return to the common room for baths. Then with that they headed back to their common room arm in arm. Scarlett mind truly off the incident. Tho Daphne glad her precious Scarlett was happy would make the Weasel pay no punishment Umbridge gave him would ever be enough for what he did to her Scarlett.

That same night after Scarlett had fallen asleep Daphne was still awake plotting her revenge against the boy. Obliviously she could not kill him yet she would need to wait for the Dark Lord to take over and now Harry was Scarlett he had no real opponent. She may have to talk Scar into supporting him just so Scarlett could get her justice on Weasley but that would be a discussion for the future. For now she had so many evil plans that where immoral to do on the Weasel but nothing illegal and nothing that could get her expelled. Dumbledore would be thrown out for trying, her being the important daughter of a noble pure-blood line that she was. okay they may be questionable but they could not be link backed to her. As well as due to certain favour Umbridge would surly protect her. Even if its to benefit the aged witch own goal to become head mistress. But one way or the other Weasel would suffer he would no she did it but there would be no proof. This was why you never made an enemy out of a true Slytherin. Daphne got ready for bed ready to start putting her plans together from this weekend. That nigh she dreamed of more fun time with Scarlett and them torturing Weasley into insanity and him begging them for death. But not before they revealed the truth of who Scarlett was before Scarlett killed him.

 **A/N: And that was that. I am aiming for longer chapters from here on out. Tho I hope you enjoyed that and I am still seeking a beta for this one. If you think its worth it please review :) Let me know if you want more and longer smutt that was the first time id try** **writing** **it and I** **didn't** **want them too go two far for** **their** **first time together. But again if you think its worth it please review :)**


End file.
